


Killer Gift

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: highlander100, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, caveat lector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos makes sure Alexa is not forgotten<br/>originally posted here: http://holde-maid.livejournal.com/23546.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killer Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Category: Challenge drabble (100 words); takes place the Christmas after Through A Glass Darkly; It would probably help to have read “An Evening at Joe’s”  
> Characters: Duncan, Methos, dead Alexa in absentia;  
> Terms: Feel free to archive, but let me know if you do.  
> Warnings: uncomfortable insinuations
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters and universe aren’t mine, I just borrowed them hoping that I’m not stepping on anyone’s toes. :-)  
> I make no money off my fanfic, of course. Also, no harm and no copyright infringement intended.
> 
> * * *

  
“You’ve never given me anything. Why now?”  
  
Methos didn’t look at him. “It’s not from me. It’s from Alexa.”  
  
“What? She barely knew me!”  
  
“She asked me to give one to each of my closest friends. Her hours, not mine.”  
  
Duncan looked down at the small object in his hand. The woollen thread dangling from a Chinese coin stood for an hour of Alexa’s own lifetime. “How many...”  
  
“Eight.” He paused for a smile that acknowledged Duncan’s intelligence, and added, “A conservative estimate. I still have five of them.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“To extract *some* life from a premature death.”  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://hlfiction.net/viewstory.php?sid=783>


End file.
